


BRO

by Igraine_smiley



Series: Quarantine season 2020 [4]
Category: Twitter RPF
Genre: Humor, I'm so sorry for this abomination, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Parody, Unrequited Crush
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igraine_smiley/pseuds/Igraine_smiley
Summary: Mi identidad en una de mis vidas es ser el editor del profeta argentino, en otra el presidente auto proclamado de The Gays™.
Relationships: El editor/Paki del gimnasio
Series: Quarantine season 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666678
Kudos: 1





	BRO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EL EDITOR](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=EL+EDITOR).



> Editor, perdón por lo que vas a leer ¡Feliz cumplañito! (I guess) Que esta sea una lección para que no me digan de escribir un fic porque lo voy a hacer. Este fic está inspirado en la mejor obra literaria del fandom de Harry Potter: My Inmortal (If u don't know what that is get da hell out of here!) Todas las oraciones en negrita son citas textuales de esa maravillosa obra de arte.

Mi identidad en una de mis vidas es ser el editor del profeta argentino, en otra el presidente auto proclamado de The Gays™. Soy gay ( **in case you couldn't tell** ) pero mi gimnasio de preferencia era Paki Kingdom. Estaba concentrado en mi andar en la cinta. El editor estaba concentrado en los últimos pasos que le quedaban en la cinta. De fondo un reggeton de los nuevos que habían salido acompañaba mi andar. Me enfoqué en mi respiración a medida que la cinta disminuía su velocidad.

-¿Y me vas a mostrar la rutina de piernas?- me preguntó una figura apareciendo como un fantasma musculoso al lado de la cinta. ¡Era el paki del gimnasio! Estaba usando el uniforme oficial hetero para actividades deportivas. Un short remangado por alguna razón que nadie conoce y una musculosa holgada que se levantaba cada tanto para mostrar sus abdominales ( **geddit cuz he's so sexah** ) 

-Si- respondí después de tomar un trago de agua de Hogwarts ( **If u don't know what that iz ur a prep so fuk off!!!** ) -pero tenemos que ir al salón de arriba- 

-¿Por? Ahí no hay aparatos, bro- inconscientemente puse los ojos en blanco, ya me estaba arrepintiendo de mi solidaridad. 

-Necesitamos la barra- expliqué cansadamente. Que Dylan me de fuerzas. 

Al entrar al salón de piso de madera, señalé a la barra atornillada a la pared. 

-¿Qué onda? ¿Nos colgamos de ahí?- preguntó el paki del gimnasio agarrando la barra y dándole unos sacudones para probar su resistencia. 

-Es una barra de ballet- expliqué e hice la mímica de un ejercicio lo mejor que pude con mis zapatillas deportivas - Es para practicar técnica de danza- 

-¿Sos joda, bro? ¿Me vas a decir que tenés esas piernas por bailar?- el paki del gimnasio me miró de arriba a abajo deteniéndose explícitamente en mis piernas. 

-Exactamente- contesté. No era mi tipo, obviamente, pero no pude evitar sentirme halagado - Hace lo que quieras, vos me pediste ayuda- amagué a irme del salón. 

-¡No, esperá!- el paki del gimnasio me agarró del brazo para evitar que me vaya como en una película de época.

Así empezó la clase improvisada. A los pocos minutos confirmé mi sospecha. El paki del gimnasio era carente de motricidad fina. Le decía que levante el pie izquierdo y levantaba el derecho, y ni hablar que tenía el relevé más bajo de la historia. 

-No. ¡NO!- Me llevé la mano a la frente. Sentía como desprendía frustración desde cada poro de mi cuerpo. El paki terminó siendo un estudiante salido directo del mismísimo infierno pero por lo menos no era feo de ver (If u know what i mean) El tipo estaba en forma, sus brazos parecían formados por cables de luz y sus pectorales se marcaban en cada intento frustrado por hacer los ejercicios -Tenés que deslizar el pie por el piso y después levantarlo- hice la demostración para que me copie. 

-Es lo mismo- bufó el paki y ahí se fue el último atisbo de paciencia que me quedaba. Ahora entendía un poco la actitud de Snape para con sus estudiantes. Contuve las ganas de darle un correctivo. 

-Bueno mamita, hace lo que quieras- 

-Mostrame vos entonces- el paki lo miró con ojos desafiantes llenos de fuego. 

-No, es tan complicado- refuté-¿Ves?- Me agaché ( **no, not in dat way u perv** ) y le agarré la pierna al paki con un poco más de fuerza que la que necesitaba -deslizás por el piso y ahí recién subís- dije levantandole el pie a pocos centímetros del piso - los brazos así en segunda- agregué acomodándole los brazos en la posición correcta. Las manos ya eran un caso perdido. No me di cuenta cuando me acerque tanto al paki. Solo unos pocos milímetros separaban nuestros cuerpos. Mi pecho estaba apoyado contra su trabajada espalda.

-¿Así?- el paki, o tal vez no tan paki ( **hes bisezual** ), giró la cabeza y unió sus labios con los míos. Sus besos tenían sabor a protein shake y Gatorade azul. 

-Emmm... no- dije tomando distancia. Por lo menos iba a tener una buena anécdota que contar en Twitter.


End file.
